1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to window coverings. More particularly, the present invention relates to a lowerable window covering for irregularly-shaped windows.
2. Related Art
There are a wide variety of window coverings that have been developed to satisfy various desires for privacy and an aesthetically pleasing appearance. From simple vertical curtains to Roman shades, Venetian blinds, insulated blinds, cellular blinds, etc., window covering tastes and styles have changed over time, and new window covering types and styles have been developed to accommodate different tastes and window types.
There are many types of windows for which it is difficult to provide a suitable window covering. In recent years, oddly-shaped and hard-to-reach windows have become increasingly popular in homes in the United States. These include round or semi-round (e.g. octagonal, hexagonal, etc.) windows, arched windows, arched windows with vertical legs, and windows with angled tops or sides. Such windows are often located in hard-to-reach locations, such as above a door or another window, or high up adjacent a ceiling or fireplace chimney. While the proliferation of the number and types of windows is considered desirable to make homes bright and inviting, covering these windows can be a challenge.
Many people simply do not bother to cover oddly-shaped or hard-to-reach windows because of the difficulty of reaching and covering them. Some of these windows may be positioned such that privacy is not a significant issue. If the window is not located where an outsider could be expected to have an intrusive view inside, covering the window may be considered unnecessary. However, blocking light and direct sun can still be an issue, even if privacy is not. Direct sunlight can damage furniture and textiles, and can contribute to increased summer cooling costs.
Another reason people often do not cover their odd-shaped windows is because of the expense of the coverings that are available. Off-the-shelf coverings are not available for many windows that are a non-standard or uncommon size or shape, and the coverings that are available tend to be expensive. This is because of the high labor costs involved in creating a custom template for each unusual window prior to constructing the covering. On the other hand, there are some less expensive commercially available coverings for a few irregular window shapes, but many of these lack certain desirable features. For example, some, such as shutters, do not open and close, but have a permanent position, or may not be adjustable within a range of positions to vary their room-darkening ability. Others, such as Venetian blinds, cellular blinds, and sheer coverings, have limited room darkening and/or heat deflecting properties. Still others are difficult to install, and/or remove, such as for cleaning. Some cannot be removed at all, once installed, without complete disassembly.
Other available window coverings do not have the desired decorative value. Where draperies, upholstery fabrics, bedspreads, etc. in a given room are specially selected and custom-made from a particular designer fabric, it can be desirable to have window coverings that match. This is common with conventional window coverings, but not with window coverings for irregularly-shaped windows, unless the coverings are selected from just a few basic types or are allowed not to match the shape of the window (e.g. straight pleated curtains placed in front of an arched window). The selection of coverings that are commercially available is small, and matching designer fabrics in a room can require creating an expensive one-of-a-kind solution.